No soy una princesa
by sonrais777
Summary: Bridgette no se consideraba una princesa, no le gustaban, pero Chat Noir o Félix se dará cuenta que ella es su preciosa princesa.


**Hola a todos! Traigo un one-shot que espero les guste, siempre he visto a Bridgette como una chica fuerte que aunque sueñe con el sueño de toda chica de encontrar a su príncipe a la vez no se considere una princesa de cuentos de hadas, y bueno, después de tanto trabajo salió esto y me ha gustado el resultado. Agradecimientos por los que leen esta y mis otras historias y gracias por darle una oportunidad. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

No soy una princesa.

Capítulo único.

Las noches en Paris eran sumamente hermosas, a Chat Noir le gustaba salir aunque no hubiese patrulla, sentir el aire en su rostro, la sensación de libertad. Bien podía maldecir a Plagg pero internamente agradecía el tenerlo para escapar de su vida de prisión de su casa. Pero también había encontrado una nueva forma de escape, y ésta tenía el nombre de Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. Si bien no aguantaba a la chica en su forma civil, como Chat Noir era el purrfecto caballero que agradecía que la chica no se le echara de encima. Aunque últimamente había visto que su número de admiradores había crecido tanto como el de su lady y eso le gustaba, su ego crecía más y más ya que lo admiraban por sus actos de valentía y no por su cara bonita. Y esa noche no pudo evitar dejarse ver para aquellos ciudadanos que le saludaban y gritaban emocionados por sus esplendidas acrobacias.

-¡Es Chat Noir!

-¡Eres lo máximo!

-¡Te amamos!

-¡Cásate conmigo!- sí, su ego esa noche estaba por las nubes, más entonces sintió algo de hambre y supo a dónde debía ir.

-Es hora de hacer una pequeña visita.- llegó a la residencia Dupain-Cheng, notó la luz encendida del cuarto de la chica y con todo su sigilo y agilidad felina saltó a la casa y se asomó por la ventana. La vio ocupada con un precioso vestido de color violeta, la falda tenía un vuelo para que se moviera al andar de la persona que lo usara y tenía hilos dorados que parecían asemejar alguna forma que le recordaba por las curvas al viento, la parte de arriba aunque sencilla era elegante ante ese escote de corazón y mangas cortas de color negro, Bridgette estaba muy concentrada en su diseño que no escuchó cuando cierto gato tocó a su ventana por lo que el felino se invitó a su cuarto.- Miau, ¿y ese vestido princesa?- Bridgette se detuvo y frunció el ceño para ver al héroe felino apoyado en su ventana con una pierna doblada contra su cuerpo.

-Chat Noir, te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto sin tocar antes.

-Toqué y entré, no me escuchaste princess, deberías poner atención.

-Mmm... como sea, iré por algo para comer ¿quieres algo en especial?

-Lo que una dulce princesa quiera darme.- ella rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo pero te he dicho que no me llames princesa Chat.- dijo antes de bajar a por algo de comer, Chat admiró el vestido, debía admitir que tenía un enorme talento y que en un futuro de seguro podría hasta entrar a la compañía de su padre sin problemas. Había aprendido a ignorar la pared a su persona que cada vez que la veía le daba escalofríos, también había aprendido algunas manías de la chica y hasta sus horarios, era extraño, de vez en cuando se sentía un acosador, pero descartaba la idea, era normal que aprendiera cosas de ella, se la vivía en sus ratos libres en su cuarto, pero había algo que todavía no entendía y apenas Bridgette entró con la bandeja de comida Chat de inmediato preguntó.

-¿Por qué no te gusta que te diga princesa?

-¿Qué?- ella le miró confundida.

-Princesa, ¿por qué no te gusta el apodo?

-Porque no soy una princesa Chat, por eso.- él arqueó la ceja confundido.

-Por supuesto que lo eres.

-No, no lo soy. Una princesa es…aburrida, deja que el príncipe haga todo el trabajo, tienen todo a la mano, son bobas y siempre son las damiselas en peligro. Yo en cambio al menos sé que debo trabajar por mi cuenta y si estoy en peligro no dejo que el príncipe haga todo el trabajo o corro del peligro.

-Bueno pues…

-A ver, Blanca Nieves, ¿acaso ella misma no se pudo haber hecho algo para sacarse el pedazo de manzana de la garganta? O la Bella Durmiente, ¿se pincha a la primera que alguien le dice "Tócala, no pasara nada"?- dijo imitando la voz de la bruja haciendo reír a Chat.- Por eso mi "princesa" favorita es Mulán.

-Oh vamos.- dijo con un deje de burla.- Pero si este gato encantado le ha salvado varias veces princesa.

-No cuenta la vez de Illustrator. Esa vez fui yo la que te dio la idea de cómo salir.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¿En serio?- Chat abrió la boca pero la cerró. Tenía razón.

-Bien pero la de Gamer y Horrificator valen.

-No lo niego.- aunque en realidad solo valía la de Gamer ya que con Horrificator fingió estar encerrada dentro de esos capullos.- Pero aun así no soy una princesa para que me rescaten a cada rato.

-Si tú lo dices...- ese tono burlón molesto a Bridgette y Chat lo sabía y le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas.- ¿Y para que el vestido?

-Oh, mañana habrá un baile en la escuela y... bueno, deseo poder verme bien para alguien.- Chat sabia de quien se trataba, pero solo suspiro.

-En serio no sé qué le ves a ese modelito.

-No lo entenderías. Así que come o se te enfriara la comida.- Chat comió gusto la comida, en verdad que no podía creer que comiera mucho mejor en ese lugar que en su propia casa, y después de charlar Chat tuvo que irse para dejar dormir a su Princess. Mañana sería un día duro…

Y no se equivocó, había sido arrastrado por Allan al baile de esa noche y todo terminó en un maldito desastre. Comenzando porque Bridgette insistía por un baile, no importando las veces que le dijese que no, pero cuando al fin ella desistió como si fuese una broma del destino, los eligieron como príncipe y princesa de la noche y debían compartir un baile, todos aplaudieron pero para amargar la noche Claudia con su fiel cómplice no le hizo gracia que Bridgette fuese la princesa de esa noche y entre ambas terminaron por empujar a Bridgette a la mesa del ponche y los aperitivos. Muchos se rieron y sin poder hacer nada Bridgette salió corriendo de allí. Lo que siguió fue digno de recordar, todos lo de la clase la defendieron, incluyendo Lila que no es de su total agrado, se le exigió al director que castigara a esas dos, y aunque Claudia intento zafarse como siempre usando la influencia de su padre, no contó con que Allegra, Claude, Lila y Alyx saliera a capa y espada para evitar aquello, después de todos ellos provenían de familias de clase alta y Lila amenazó con usar las influencias de su padre y sus contactos para despedir al director si no hacia bien su trabajo, después de todo un diplomático que conocía al primer ministro francés no era una mentira y podía colaborarlo. Solo con eso el director les aseguró que hablaría con el alcalde y la suspendería un tiempo. Y Aly dijo a todos que subiría un video a la red mostrando la actitud de la hija del alcalde, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados con solo una suspensión. Pero entre todo lo ocurrido no pudo evitar sentirse un inútil. Todos habían ayudado a Bridgette a su manera pero él no pudo mover un dedo. Se había impuesto a ignorar a Bridgette y su faceta de loca acosadora que cuando la empujaron a la mesa no supo que hacer, y un pensamiento cruzó su mente

 _"Es solo Bridgette, ¿por qué ayudar a tu acosadora número uno? ¡Qué importa!"_

Y se odió por ese pensamiento sintiéndose un hipócrita al ignorarla como Félix y divertirse con ella como Chat Noir.

 _"Ella es la amiga de Chat Noir. Te escucha, hablan y consiente. ¿Por qué no le ayudas?"_

Y cuando todo terminó se sintió como un reverendo imbécil.

-Félix.- le llamo Allan desde atrás, había decidido salir por aire fresco y su vista no se había despegado de la cafetería Dupain-Cheng.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo necesitaba aire.

-Viejo, que desastre de noche.- se sentó en las escaleras y suspiró.

-Al menos castigaran a Claudia.

-Oh si, solo tres días según escuche. ¡En serio que injusto! A Aly la suspendieron una semana cuando Claudia la acuso de ladrona sin pruebas.- Félix frunció el ceño, vaya que de verdad era injusto. Allan suspiró cansado.- Espero que Brid esté bien. Allegra nos dijo que trabajó días enteros en su vestido. Que desperdicio.- Félix no respondió porque él estuvo en las noches donde ella trabajaba en el vestido, el nudo de culpabilidad de su estómago creció más.- ¿Entras?

-No, la noche se arruinó. Llamaré a Gorila para que venga por mí.

-Tienes razón. La fiesta quedo arruinada.- dijo antes de irse dejando solo a su amigo.

-¿En qué piensas?- se asomó Plagg dentro de la chaqueta que portaba.

-Nada.

-¿Piensas en lo idiota que fuiste con ella?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Oh vamos, "No bailare contigo, eres tan torpe que pisaras mis zapatos", "No bailaría contigo aunque fueses la única chica del lugar", eres taaaaan caballeroso...

-Ni loco bailaría con ella, se haría nuevas ideas locas en la cabeza.

-Ya, bueno, si se transforma en una akuma será por tu culpa y por la de esas brujas.- y aquella idea le hizo sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-Plagg hay trabajo que hacer.

Chat Noir estiró su bastón hasta la azotea de Bridgette, apenas llegó y en la silla de jardín que tenía arriba en la azotea para ver la ciudad estaba una llorosa Bridgette abrazando sus rodillas. Se acercó lentamente y tocó su cabeza haciendo que ella por el susto alzara la vista.

-Chat...

-¿Noche difícil?- ella intento sonreír pero apenas consiguió hacer un amago de sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos como un niño pequeño, curiosamente eso le pareció adorable.

-No tienes ni idea.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, saca tu frustración. Este gato también puede mimarte para variar.- ella rió un poco y suspira.

-Por donde empiezo, bueno… terminé convirtiéndome en una botana humana y la burla de todo el colegio.

-No puede ser tan malo.

-Mi vestido quedo para la basura... si no me crees míralo por ti mismo.- al lado de la silla estaba el susodicho vestido y al tomarlo no pudo evitar una mueca al verlo.

-No esta tan... mal.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Parece que me vomitaron encima!- Chat no pido refutar aquello, el ponche se había mezclado con una tarta de zarzamora, gelatina y galletas con queso, era lamentable. - Lo voy a tirar. No quiero verlo.

-Hey, no te precipites...

-Chat, por favor... solo déjalo en el suelo.- Chat suspiró y dejo el vestido a un lado.- Y lo peor de todo, es que Félix estuvo allí.

-¿Otra vez el modelito? Vaya fastidio.

-No lo conoces Chat.

-¿Y tú sí?- ella bajo la vista.

-Ya ni sé.- se levantó y fue al barandal para ver la ciudad, Chat noto que vestía su pijama, un pantalón lila y una camiseta color aguamarina con el dibujo de un osito en ella, su cabello estaba suelto.- Félix me defendió en el primer día de clases, él era nuevo, era su primera vez en una escuela pública y me defendió, a mí, sin conocerme, y siendo amigo de Claudia eso lo hacía un hecho increíble.- Chat torció la boca, recordaba como todos le miraban con desconfianza por ser amigo de Claudia.- También sé que es gentil, pero no le gusta que se lo digan. Hace cosas por los demás aunque no se den cuenta, como cuando reemplazo el perfume de Rose que rompió Claudia, cuando convenció al director de usar la foto que nos tomamos en el parque para que Juleka no se quedara fuera o cuando ayudo a Allan en su película... hace muchas cosas y pocos se dan cuenta de su generosidad. Y cuando lee un libro sé que cuando pasa algo angustiante en la trama hace un ligero movimiento de cejas como si estuviese preocupado por el personaje, es lindo.- Chat no sabía que decir, ¿ella había visto todo eso? ¿Cómo podía ser?- También sé que no la tiene fácil en casa, su padre le presiona y toma varias clases particulares pero evita quejarse, a él le importa su padre y quiere que él esté orgulloso de él.- Chat bajó la mirada no sabiendo qué decir.- Pero hoy... bien, creo que debo decir que es oficial que Félix me odia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- la miró con la ceja arqueada.

-Bueno, aparte de los crueles rechazos al invitarlo a bailar, él no movió ni un dedo cuando me paso todo eso.- Chat tragó grueso pero estando ella de espalda no le vio.

-Tal vez no le guste bailar…- intentó justificarse.

-Yo solo quería que se divirtiera… siempre intento buscar hacerlo sonreír.- ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza.- Sabes Chat, por una vez quise ser una princesa, con esas tonterías del baile y todo eso, solo poder saber que bailaría con el chico que me gusta me hizo sentir la chica más feliz de la noche. Pero cuando íbamos caminando hacia el centro para comenzar el baile me arrepentí.

-¿Te arrepentiste? ¿Porque?

-Vi su cara Chat. Tenía una clara mueca de disgusto. Y quise detenerme para no obligarlo hacer algo que no quería y... fue cuando terminé con eso así.- dijo dándose la vuelta y señalando el vestido. Chat no dejo de observar su mano temblorosa, Bridgette luchaba por contener las lágrimas.- Solo una noche pensé… una noche en que podría bailar con el príncipe antes de volverme la calabaza, una pequeña sonrisa, algo para recordar. Sentirme como esa princesa de cuento de las que siempre me quejo. Pero...- se detuvo al sentir los brazos de Chat alrededor de ella, Bridgette no se había dado cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.- Lo siento...

-No te disculpes, todo está bien. Llora cuanto quieras.- Bridgette así lo hizo, Chat solo la dejó mojar su hombro cuanto quisiera. En verdad era un idiota, patán, imbécil, no creía que hubiese calificativos suficientes para describirlo al no darse cuenta de la maravillosa chica que era Bridgette, o al menos Chat lo sabía. La dejó llorar cuanto quiso hasta que se tranquilizó.- ¿Te sientes mejor?- ella asintió y se separó un poco de él.

-Gracias... te prometo un pastel para ti solo la próxima vez que vengas.- le dijo con una sonrisa con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-¡Miau! ¡Vendré mañana sin falta!- ella se rió y se separaron, Bridgette tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja.

-¡Eres un gato tonto!

-Pero soy TU gato tonto.- ella volvió a reír, Chat nunca pensó que el sonido de su risa fuese tan bello, era una risa pura y agradable de escuchar. Miró el vestido e intentó recordar a Bridgette en la fiesta, apenas la vio, hizo memoria y al fin consiguió una imagen de ella. Se veía preciosa en el vestido, su cabello, hasta su rebelde y curioso mechón, estaba peinado en un moño alto dejando al descubierto su cuello y portaba un ligero maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus ojos, era hermosa y con esa carisma que siempre tenía seguro por eso muchos le votaron para ser princesa del baile... y su noche mágica se echó a perder sin ser medianoche. Así que sin más entro al cuarto de Bridgette que quedo algo extrañada por su actitud y enseguida subió con su reproductor de música.

-Chat ¿qué haces?

-Espera, espera un segundo.- puso una canción suave y coloco el aparato sobre la mesita del lugar.

-¿Chat?- el felino se aclaró la garganta de forma exagerada.

-Princesa, sé que no soy un príncipe, pero un súper héroe es mejor. Así que ¿le concederías esta pieza a este gato?

-Pero no estoy vestida.

-Te ves purrciosa así. Anda Purrincess.- ella sonrió y tomó su mano. Enseguida Chat la atrapó de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar.- Te mueves bien princesa.

-Voy a clases de baile, adoro bailar.- el felino recordó su comentario de que ella le pisaría y se sintió un idiota por haberlo dicho.

-Oh mi princesa es una cajita de monerías.

-No me llames princesa Chat, hoy no por favor.- dijo un poco triste y Chat suelta su mano para tomar su barbilla y hacer que le mire.

-Pase lo que pase, digas lo que digas, eres mi princesa Bridgette.

-Oh, Chat...- le abraza.- Y tú eres mi caballero de brillante armadura, chaton.- Chat sonrió y correspondió el abraza aun bailando. Bailaron por mucho tiempo, bromearon y hablaron hasta que Bridgette bostezó cansada. Chat le hizo una reverencia y besó su mano.

-Buenas noches Purrincesa, espero que sueñe con lindos gatitos esta noche.

-Y tú con pasteles y aperitivos Chat.- ambos se despidieron y en el camino Chat no dejaba de sonreír, había sido al final una gran noche y solo en compañía de Bridgette. Ya buscaría la forma de compensarla. Mientras que Bridgette que se recostó con una sonrisa miro a Tikki en su almohada.

-Sabes Tikki, creo que dejare de buscar al príncipe, creo que me gustan más los caballeros.- Tikki sonrió a su portadora y su vista fue hacia el bote de basura lleno de las fotos y recortes de Félix.

-Solo sigue lo que te haga feliz Bridgette.- dicho aquello se quedaron dormidas.

La siguiente semana Félix había intentado disculparse con Bridgette que aunque se mostró amable y con una leve sonrisa aceptó sus disculpas pero ya no le seguía o preguntaba sobre sus cosas y eso le molestaba, no ella, sino él por haber perdido una bella amistad, y esa misma tarde cuando un akuma apareció Félix se dio cuenta por error de la identidad de su lady. Para Plagg fue una noche larga donde Félix no le dejó dormir con sus incesantes gruñidos e insultos a su persona. Y llegados a mitad de semana la clase entera estaba indignada por el regreso de Claudia que solo sonrió con burla y presumiendo la tiara que le dieron a Bridgette y que había perdido en el baile, más de uno vez quisieron irse encima de ella pero Bridgette serena impidió que hubiese un asesinato. Así que Félix decidió poner manos a la obra intentando que su mala suerte no le hiciese pasar mal.

-Natalie necesito un favor.- dijo llamando por teléfono a sus asistente que arqueó la ceja ante la petición de Felix.

-Tu padre se va a enterar de esto.

-No me importa, dile que estoy dispuesto a hacer el modelaje de ropa interior que ha querido.- Natalie abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Enterado, ya le aviso.- Félix suspiró y con determinación férrea se encaminó a preparar todo lo demás.

Y al otro día fue personalmente por Bridgette a su hogar.

-F-Félix ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine para llevarte a la escuela y para decirte algo importante.

-Está bien pero primero debo de desayu-¡nah!- este de inmediato tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar a la escuela.

-Lamento haber sido un idiota contigo, pero ya me gustaba alguien y no quería que nadie más intentara quitarle su lugar.- Bridgette le miró sorprendida.- Lamento haberte lastimado y ser un idiota al no defenderte.- cruzaron la calle y caminaron al interior de la escuela ante la mirada de todos.- Lamento no haber visto más allá de ti en ambas formas y lamento en verdad haberte roto el corazón.- la llevo a la zona de casilleros donde se detuvieron frente al casillero de Bridgette.- Por eso quiero compensarte, ábrelo.- Bridgette dudó un poco pero al abrir su casillero se llevó una sorpresa de ver un montón de rosas rojas dentro de este, al instante, colgado, se desplegó un vestido de tirantes de color coral con una guirnalda roja a un costado y una nota con una perfecta caligrafía en cursiva estaba posada a un lado.

 ** _De un caballero para su princesa._**

Ella le miro con grandes ojos.

-¿Chat?- la cara de Félix demostraba autentico arrepentimiento, y si hubiese estado transformado seguro tendría sus orejitas abajo, el solo asintió lentamente.

-Lamento todo, incluso antes de saber quién eras tú, pero te has convertido en alguien vital para mí. Perdóname Bridgette, por favor, perdóname…- parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Bridgette le miró atentamente poniendo todo en orden en su cabeza, Félix bajó más la cabeza hasta que notó algo, ella alzó lentamente su mano para tocar su rostro, con mirarse a los ojos parecía suficiente en ese momento, y antes de que ella diese esa caricia fueron interrumpidos.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- Claudia parecía indignada ante la visión del casillero de Bridgette.

-Ah, Claudia, Selina, las esperaba.- dijo Félix poniéndose enfrente antes de que Claudia se le ocurriera hacer algo y con una leve sonrisa miró a ambas brujas para sorpresa de Bridgette, pero se quedó callada al ver como él le volteó un poco su cabeza para mirarla y le guiñó el ojo, muy al estilo Chat Noir.

-¿Me esperabas Féli-choo? Preguntó Claudia endulzando su voz.

-Claro, puse algo muy especial en sus casilleros.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Selina emocionada.- ¿Qué es?

-Ya lo verán, se lo merecen queridas.- ambas chicas de inmediato fueron a abrir sus casilleros y al hacerlo...

 **¡BOOM!**

Quedaron cubiertas de pintura y negra y roja. Los pocos alumnos que estaban, contando a Aly, Allan, Claude y Allegra estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritó Claudia quitándose de los ojos algo de pintura.

-Lo rojo es pintura, lo negro, bien solo diré que deben lavarse rápido o podrían quedar calvas.- ambas chicas salieron gritando y lloriqueando por lo ocurrido, y si decían quien había sido el culpable, ¿quién les creería que había sido el serio y perfecto estudiante Félix Agreste? Nadie en esta vida. Todos sus compañeros le aplaudieron orgullosos. Mientras Bridgette no dejaba verlo con asombro y una sonrisa se formaba poco a poco.

-Félix tú...

-Y aun no acaba.- fue a su casillero y miró a los presentes.- Esto es por ser un idiota con la única chica que amo.- abrió ahora su propio casillero y una bomba de pintura rosa le dio directo en la cara, nadie dijo nada, no solo por la bomba sino por la confesión que dejó a más de uno descolocado.- Bridgette... sé que puedo ser demasiado serio, gruñón y un total idiota...

-¡Eso no se discute!- gritó Claude y Félix lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero por favor... perdóname my princess por todo.- se hincó y tomó su mano, esperaba una respuesta pero no esperó que ella retirara su mano de las suyas, bien, se lo merecía, pero antes de poder decir algo sintió algo pasar por su cara, el pañuelo de Bridgette limpió su cara lo mejor que pudo y luego tomó con ambas manos su rostro.

-Yo también te amo mi caballero.- lo besó, no importando si se llenaba de pintura, fue un beso como de película que todos aplaudieron hasta que se separaron y Bridgette susurró.- Pero no soy una princesa.

-No eres una princesa, eres MI princesa. Y tienes a este caballero a tu eterno servicio my lady.

-Bueno, ya quiero ver lo que puedes hacer minou...- dijo sacando su lado Ladybug y Félix solo sonrió y la abrazó feliz, ya que esa noche, con ese vestido que le había dado le daría el baile que merece toda princesa para terminar con un... Y vivieron felices para siempre.

….

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- gritó Plagg indignado cuando todos se fueron, el kwami estaba cubierto de pintura rosa, de cabeza hasta la cola. Tikki no pudo evitar reírse.

-Te queda bien.

-¡Esto es un abuso! ¡Exijo una compensación! ¡Él sabía que yo estaba dentro con mi camembert!

-No hagas drama Plagg.- dijo Tikki que decidió iba a quedarse en el casillero.

-¡Esta me la pagaras Félix! ¡Me lo pagarás con una tonelada de camembert! ¡ME HAS COLOREADO HASTA LA COLA!- gritó el indignado kwami que junto con su portador iba a necesitar un largo baño.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por todo! Esta es mi historia número 50, quienes no me conocen pasen a mi cuenta para leer más historias. Y adoro a esta pareja, son tan lindos! XD Adorables! X3 Y bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y por favor déjenme una linda imagen de nuestro Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir, sexy o cute, acepto ambas. Y ya sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
